


I'll Rust With You

by liebemagneto



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз был уверен — Эрик его лучший ученик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Rust With You

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3725486).

— Я могу за ним проследить, — уверенно заявила Китти. Они стояли рядом с классной и, вытянув шеи, с нескрываемым любопытством смотрели в спину уходящего человека. Он был мрачен и высок, а его невозмутимое лицо, с каким он жил и таскался за профессором Ксавье, сбивало с толку — ученикам хотелось понять и раскрыть его секрет.

— Это опасно, — возразил Бобби. Он был рассудительнее и не хотел получить выволочку от профессора Ксавье, серьёзного, авторитетного мужчины, чьи яркие глаза буквально видели насквозь и смотрели в душу.

— Тогда мы можем просто спросить, — Роуг пожала плечами. Она попала в Школу недавно и только привыкала ко всем странностям, и широкоплечий человек в чёрном в категорию «странностей» не входил. Он был подозрительным и крайне опасным. По крайней мере, так считали они трое.

Китти и Бобби переглянулись. Кажется, идея насчёт прямого вопроса им не понравилась. Уж лучше проследить.

***

Итоги слежки ничего не дали. Эрик Леншерр занимался обычными делами: он всегда находился рядом с профессором, куда бы тот ни направил своё кресло. Он шёл за Чарльзом на кухню, чтобы проинструктировать процесс заварки чая, он перемещался вместе с ним в сад и косился на тренирующихся ребят. Он сидел в гостиной и очень громко скрипел зубами, когда профессор Ксавье общался с Логаном, тем самым заносчивым парнем, постоянно просившим Бобби охладить пиво и косившимся на мисс Грей. Логан, в свою очередь, не стеснялся в выражениях и без угрызений совести показывал Эрику средний коготь. Только вот Эрик не шевелился — вообще. Как выяснилось позже: из-за профессора.

— Эрик, Логан хороший человек, мутант. Он наш друг и он многое сделал для всех нас. Я буду рад, если вы найдёте общий язык. Ради меня и детей. Пожалуйста, Эрик.

— Он животное. Он хочет спариваться с...

— Господи, Эрик, больше никогда не произноси это слово. Его личная жизнь меня ничуть не интересует.

И Эрик молчал. Но умей он убивать взглядом — он сделал бы так, чтобы Логан никогда не восстановился. Или хотя бы скрутил его когти в причудливую головоломку.

Также ученики узнали, что бывает, когда профессор и его «телохранитель» остаются наедине. Точнее — попытались, но голос профессора, делающего всё это время вид, будто его ничуть не заботят снующие туда-сюда телепортеры и Китти, умеющая проходить сквозь стены, испугал их ещё больше, чем оскал Эрика, который Чарльз гордо называл улыбкой.

— Если хотите что-то узнать, то вы можете просто спросить.

Пристыженные, они оставили попытки шпионажа. Китти, пытаясь искупить свою вину, подняла робко руку на уроке физики и спросила:

— А как вы познакомились с мистером Леншерром, профессор?

Чарльз тогда мягко улыбнулся и начал рассказ.

***

— Вы хотите сказать, что он прибыл из будущего? Кто-то переместил его сознание?

— Отчасти ты права, Китти. Но в прошлое его переместили с помощью своеобразной машины времени. Он прибыл сюда очень давно, ещё в двадцатых годах.

— Чтобы спасти вас?

— Да, Роуг. Он спас меня, когда мне было десять, от пожара, произошедшего в отцовской лаборатории. Моя семья исчезла, а меня Эрик вытащил прямо из огня. С тех пор он всегда был рядом.

— И он — робот?

— Всё верно, Бобби. Он разумная машина, имеющая память как о прошлом, так и о будущем.

— И он может изменять своё тело, как ему захочется?

— Ты правильно понял, Пётр. Благодаря некоторым усовершенствованиям, что мы провели в последний год, он может принять любую форму. Это, в свою очередь, позволяет ему управлять любой вещью, в которой есть хоть малая доля металла.

— А вы… то есть, профессор, он ничего не чувствует?

— Мне раньше так казалось, Джубили. Но сейчас я понимаю, что у него есть свой полноценный разум и свои эмоции, не внешние, к каким мы все с вами привыкли.

— Но как…

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Дверь с громким стуком распахнулась — на пороге застыл Эрик, как всегда одетый в чёрную водолазку и серые брюки. Ещё он носил кожаную куртку и тёмные очки, но, к счастью, не в помещении — видимо, профессор настоял. Его пытливый взгляд скользнул по всем присутствующим ученикам, заставив тех съежиться. Казалось, в комнате никто не дышал.

— Эрик, разве мы не обсуждали необходимость стучать?

— Экстренная ситуация. Срочно покинуть помещение.

Чарльз вскинул брови. Его сознание не находило никаких сигналов бедствия, в Школе всё было безмятежно и шло своим чередом, за исключением объяснимого волнения во время уроков.

— Покинуть помещение. Чрезмерное любопытство. Угроза рассекречивания. Я выполняю свой долг.

Эрик двинулся вперёд — Чарльз подался назад, но колёса кресла наткнулись на стену. Пути для побега не было. И сейчас самым неловким было то, что вся сцена — Эрик наклонился, подхватил профессора так, будто он весил как пушинка, и закинул на плечо, — происходила на глазах у удивлённых ребят.

И Чарльз был не в том возрасте, чтобы бить Эрика кулаками и брыкаться, как раньше, когда он мог укусить своего Терминатора за ухо.

Ученики смотрели им вслед до тех пор, пока не захлопнулась дверь.

***

— Эрик, мы вместе почти пятьдесят лет. Никто из моего окружения не причинит мне вреда. Тем более эти дети. Ты должен…

— Они догадываются. Угроза. Много знаешь — плохо спишь.

— Эрик, я могу себя защитить.

— Я был послан защищать. Возражения отклонены.

Чарльз усмехнулся и потёр устало глаза. Уже был вечер, после ужина все разбрелись по спальням, кто-то остался в гостиной смотреть телевизор, а профессор Ксавье поднялся в свои покои на втором этаже, никак не прокомментировав случай во время урока.

— У меня всего одна просьба, Эрик. Я хочу, чтобы вы подружились, идёт? Просто попробуй пообщаться с ними. Помоги на тренировках. Пожалуйста.

Чарльз протянул руки, прося уложить себя. Он привык к этой заботе — поначалу неуклюжей и грубой, но со временем заменившей ему всё на свете. Эрик долго учился: сначала рассчитывать силы, затем — проявлять эмоции. Чарльз не знал до сих пор, понимает ли Эрик, как приятны ему эти знаки внимания и то, как Эрик _ревниво_ смотрел на всех, кто пытался отнять у него смысл существования — Чарльза.

Но Чарльз был уверен — Эрик его лучший ученик.

***

 _Угроза: возможное столкновение с маленькими людьми. Угроза: ножницы, неопознанный объект. Вычисление химического состава… Расстояние: 50, 40, 30, 10... Опасность, опасность!_

— Эрик, стой смирно, а то я попаду тебе в глаз.

Дети не знали, что на самом деле происходило в голове робота, посланного защищать профессора Ксавье от неизвестности. Им было наплевать — лишь бы успеть разрисовать лицо Эрика к празднику.

Судный день всё равно не скоро.


End file.
